Electronic apparatus such as cellular telephones, gaming device or cameras are known. Such apparatus may be bendable or stretchable, that is they may be configured to be deformed in response to a force applied by a user of the apparatus 1.
In such apparatus it is beneficial to configure electronic components and connections between the components so that they are not damaged when the apparatus is deformed.